User talk:Riffeeman
Galio First Free Week Error I'd make the change but then noone learns anything. That area for each page uses the template. To find out more information about it, go to that template's page at Template:infobox champion/doc this will also show all of the variables the template accepts. |date = August 10, 2010v1.0.0.98 |health = 60 |attack = 30 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 410 (+85) |mana = 235 (+50) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = |range = 125 |armor = 13 (+4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 1.49 (+0.15) |manaregen = 0.9 (+0.1) |speed = 310 }} Needs to be |date = August 10, 2010v1.0.0.98 |crdate = Date of First Champion Rotation |health = 60 |attack = 30 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 410 (+85) |mana = 235 (+50) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = |range = 125 |armor = 13 (+4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 1.49 (+0.15) |manaregen = 0.9 (+0.1) |speed = 310 }} thanks, done Jungling Leashing Section Thanks for adding that to the page. I think it's a very important strategy detail that definitely needed to be on the page. You did a very good job of describing what/how/why. Vyrolan 17:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Jungling Page Hello, I wanted to express some concerns after checking out the edits you made to the page. # can you please use the Preview button before you hit publish, so we don't get 3 edits within 5 minutes? It's detrimental if someone is trying to publish at the same time and trying to merge the changes while you keep popping in new ones. # you listed the following information under nunu jungling info: "with proper high-level masteries and runes" can you be more precise in the future and specify what the heck you mean by "proper runes"? # you added an alternative warwick item set, which lists a sigh ward, yet you completely failed to explain what is the purpose for getting one. In the future please exercise more foresight while adding new information to the articles. Thanks for your help. -- 18:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, hit preview and read over your stuff. That way you can look at how the page will look before you publish + end up with only 1 publish after you're done :) -- 22:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Zoning explanation Hey, you recently brought the issue up that we use the term but there's no explanation for it anywhere. Would you like to create the article? I'd be glad to help you with the formatting if you need help with it. I'm not sure how to exactly term the explanation for zoning, since it's a pretty vague and conditional concept. If you got any questions on how to get started let me know. -- 18:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good, great job. I'll give it a full going over tomorrow after sleep. Then I'll work on linking to and from it. -- 06:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC)